Invader Zim Survivor!
by lilChikita
Summary: Invader Zim, Dib, Gaz, Zal, GIR, Pig, Moose, Ms. Bitters and The Tallests are going to all compete on Survivor, in Australia! REALLY FUNNY! NEW CHAPTER!
1. DAY ONE

SURVIVOR  
  
*******************************************************  
  
DAY ONE  
  
ANNOUNCER: Today we are here in Australia for our newest special season of Survivor, Invader Zim style! In case you have never seen our show, our many contestants are divided into teams in which they will work together to live. There will be challenges both physical and mental. Whichever team loses the challenge, will have to vote one of their own team members off. There will also be an immunity challenge in which the victor will be given an amulet that signifies that this contestant cannot be voted off for this Tribal Council, but it will have to be given back afterwards. The last one not to be voted off after 30 whole days, will receive the grand prize, one million dollars and a life supply of hamburgers and brainfreezies. I will now introduce you to our survivors. Our first one is Invader Zim coming all the way from Irk!  
  
ZIM: True human stinkbeast! Perhaps with this… this money I will be able to control the (shudders) humans…  
  
ANNOUNCER: Uh… right. Our next survivor is Zim's robot, GIR who has taken time off from The Scary Monkey Show just to be with us!  
  
GIR: (bounces around crazily) I'm a kangarooooo!  
  
ANNOUNCER: (laughs nervously) It's good to see we have an animal lover. Anyway, let's welcome Dib! Will his great knowledge help him to survive in this game?  
  
DIB: I will beat you Zim! If it takes me all 30 days, I promise you that you will be beaten by me! Prepare yourself… wait… don't prepare yourself, just know that you can never win… (glares at Zim who returns the stare)  
  
ANNOUNCER: As you can see, this promises to be a VERY interesting month. What do you know? It seems like Dib has ever more competition. His sister, Gaz, will also be competing!  
  
GAZ: Yes… (makes a fist) I will defeat you all! (continues to play with her gameslave)  
  
ANNOUNCER: Next we have… err… Ms. Bitters.  
  
BITTERS: Everything is doomed… DOOMED!!!!  
  
ANNOUNCER: Okay… Over here we have Moose and Pig who seem to be very good friends with GIR. This may affect the outcome of the game.  
  
MOOSE: (stares blankly)  
  
PIG: (blinks) Oink?  
  
ANNOUNCER: This cutie we have right here is Zal, also from Irk. She is currently in the process of taking over a planet, but decided to try her luck with us.  
  
ZAL: Uh, hi. I really hope I win, and, well, that's about it… Oh, and my SIR would be competing, but she is helping to destroy a planet. (smiles shyly) I hope I get placed in a good group.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Our last survivor contestants are the one and only, the majesty's of Irk, the Tallests!  
  
A large platform rises from the ground with the Tallests standing on top. Red lasers and purple smoke appear from all around. Everyone except Ms. Bitters cheers.  
  
RED: (bows) Thank you, thank you everyone.  
  
PURPLE: (smiles and waves and then leans over towards Red) See, I told you, the people like the smoke screens.  
  
RED: (whispers) Are you kidding? They are cheering for the lasers. No one likes your wimpy smoke screens.  
  
PURPLE: Oh yeah? Well, let's see how much you like lasers! (aims laser at Red's eye and fires)  
  
RED: (falls back rubbing eye) Eat this! (throws smoke machine at Purple's head)  
  
Red and Purple wrestle.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Hey, hey! Break it up, guys. (Tallests are lowered off the platform and dragged over to the group by two security men)  
  
GIR: (bites Zim's foot) Hamburger!  
  
ZIM: What the…? (kicks GIR)  
  
ANNOUNCER: We are now going to Australia where these survivors will try their luck, and get placed into their teams, which they must work in. There will be a cameraman video taping everything. Let's all say hi to him.  
  
CMAN: Wassup all!  
  
ANNOUNCER: All right, now everyone board the plane and we'll be on our way!  
  
Dib runs on followed by Zim who uses his spider legs to help him get on the plane. Gaz follows them not even looking up from her gameslave. Ms. Bitters slinks on, making a hissing sound. Zal escorts the Tallests who look glare at each other evilly. Pig rides Moose in and GIR hops on top of the plane.  
  
GIR: (bouncing up and down) Wee hoo!!!!!  
  
BITTERS: He's doomed. DOOMED… (cockroach crawls over her head)  
  
ZAL: You can sit here, Pig. (motions to the empty seat next to her)  
  
PIG: (rolls over to one side on the ground) Oink?  
  
ZAL: (shrugs) Wanna sit here, moose?  
  
MOOSE: (bangs head on the wall)  
  
Dib is still standing looking for an open seat. He sits very reluctantly next to Zal.  
  
DIB: Try anything and I will render you helpless with my (pulls out black handcuffs from his pocket) Render-Aliens-Helpless-Handcuffs! (laughs maniacally)  
  
ZAL: (stares) You got those from McDonalds, didn't you?  
  
DIB: (pauses a moment, then sighs) Yes..  
  
Red and Purple are sitting next to each other.  
  
RED: (muttering) Lasers… lasers…  
  
PURPLE: (turning suddenly, then starts to yell) WHAT!? SMOKE SCREENS, SMOKE SCREENS, SMOKE SCREENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Red and Purple begin to violently attack each other. Announcer sighs.  
  
ANNOUNCER: (walks up and sits in the copilot seat) Alright, Mike, let's go, these guys are giving me a major headache.  
  
(Mike, the pilot, nods and begins to fly the plain)  
  
MIKE: (grabs microphone) Everyone please sit tight. This is going to be a long trip. If you would like any refreshments, than please ring the bell above your seat and a waitress will come assist you shortly. Bathrooms are in the back. First we will be flying over Hawaii, so enjoy the view. Okay, here we go! (turns microphone off)  
  
The plane takes flight and GIR who is still on the outside, jumps up and down screaming.  
  
ANNOUNCER: (stands up and faces the passengers) Who is that?  
  
ZIM: (pulls a communicator out of his backpack) GIR get down here right now!  
  
GIR falls jumps off the top of the plane and uses his jets to bust through the window and lands in Zim's lap.  
  
ZIM: (pushes GIR on the ground) Get off of me! Obey me, GIR!  
  
GIR: (grabs Pig and runs around holding him above his head making a car noise) Beep beep!  
  
ANNOUNCER: (goes back to his seat and whispers to Mike) I definitely have to get a better job.  
  
MIKE: Tell me about it. (after a few minutes) Hey, isn't there some kind of dinosaur park on one of those Hawaiian islands? We could drop them off and fly away…  
  
ANNOUNCER: We can't leave them in Jurassic Park! We'd get arrested and I wouldn't get my paycheck.  
  
MIKE: (chuckles) True. We'll be there soon, though in case you change your mind. (winks)  
  
ANNOUNCER: (rolls eyes) Just be careful.  
  
MIKE: Yeah, yeah…  
  
GIR has found a box of crayons and is coloring on the walls.  
  
GIR: Stand still Moose. (takes a brown crayon and draws a circle with feet) All done! Yahoo! (eats crayon) It tastes like BACON!!!!!!  
  
GAZ: (turns angrily) I'll say it once and I'll say it slowly… If… you… don't… shut… up… than … I… will… have… to… KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! (turns back around and continues to play gameslave)  
  
GIR: (is silent for a maximum of two seconds, okay, so one and a half seconds) I love you… (jumps into the air and hugs Gaz)  
  
GAZ: Okay, that's it! (picks up GIR by the head and throws him at Dib)  
  
DIB: (throws GIR aside) Gaz!  
  
Gaz ignores Dib and violently presses the buttons on her gameslave.  
  
ZIM: (looks dizzy) Stupid human aircraft! (a sharp turn of the plane knocks him into the wall)  
  
DIB: (laughs) I can't believe this! (falls off of his chair laughing)  
  
Zim growls and uses his spider legs to fasten himself on the top of the plane and hangs there.  
  
ZAL: (yawns and looks out the window, leaning on her arm rest) I am so tired…  
  
PIG: (is asleep with eyes open) Oink?  
  
Moose stares blankly at GIR who is bouncing around complaining about there being no jellybeans.  
  
ANNOUNCER: I swear when this is all over I am going to retire.  
  
MIKE: But your only 29…  
  
ANNOUNCER: Shut up!! (punches Mike in the arm causing him to make another sharp turn)  
  
The turn slams Dib into Gaz who drops her gameslave. In slow motion it hits the floor. Gaz's eyes open up wide as she tries to grab it before it hits the ground. She misses and the game turns off.  
  
GAZ: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! (looks at Dib, mouth foaming) I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART!!!!!! (grabs Dib by his hair and throws him out the window)  
  
Dib grabs the side of the window and manages to pull himself back into the plane before Gaz lunges at him. GIR goes crazy. He discoveries the service bell on the top of his seat and presses it repeatedly giggling uncontrollably. Zim yells about obeying his fist even though nobody is listening and Zal is holding Pig. Moose doesn't do anything. Red and Purple are still trying to kill each other.  
  
MIKE: Want to reconsider dropping them off?  
  
Announcer moans.  
  
CMAN: (films everything) Oh yeah, this is good. Zim, would you mind moving over a little bit. Great, perfect! The critics are going to eat this up!  
  
ANNOUNCER: I need a massage, I need a hot bath, I need the works. Better break this up before it gets nasty.  
  
MIKE: I wouldn't go back there, it's war.  
  
ANNOUNCER: I don't plan to. (picks up the microphone and turns it on) Hey, everybody. Cut it out!! Sit in your seats, PLEASE!  
  
Ruckus continues without mercy.  
  
MIKE: Oh forget it. Do we have any sleeping gas?  
  
ANNOUNCER: You wouldn't…  
  
MIKE: Oh, yes I would! Go look in the back.  
  
ANNOUNCER: (smiles) Okay. (walks through the chaos and returns with a fire extinguisher full of sleeping gas) Let's do this thing.  
  
Mike puts the plane in autopilot and helps Announcer to spray the plane with sleeping gas. Within minutes, everyone is asleep except for GIR who is unaffected by it.  
  
ANNOUNCER: (sits back) That's SO much better. Okay let's go.  
  
GIR dances around.  
  
  
  
Four hours later everyone begins to wake up.  
  
GIR: I LOVE this button!!!!! (presses a red button that turns on the air conditioning repeatedly)  
  
ZAL: What's going on? Are we there yet?  
  
Gaz turns on her gameslave and plays it.  
  
PIG: Snort!  
  
DIB: Okay, that was weird. Away alien!  
  
ZAL: I'm not even moving near you…  
  
DIB: Ha! (takes out handcuffs and places them around Zal's wrists) Do you feel the pain? Huh? Are you rendered unconscious yet?  
  
ZAL: Um, no…  
  
DIB: Maybe they're backwards… (takes them off and then puts them on the other way) How about now?  
  
ZAL: Nope.  
  
DIB: Darn it!  
  
GIR: (rings service bell) Ooo!  
  
A waitress pushing a cart full of food comes down the aisle. She stops at GIR's seat and smiles.  
  
WAITRESS: (takes out a piece of paper and a pen) Would you like something to eat?  
  
GIR: I'll take two large tacos and a chocolate bubblegum!  
  
WAITRESS: (writes down orders) Would you like something special on the tacos?  
  
GIR: Tuna!!!  
  
WAITRESS: Okay, it will be ready in a minute. Would anyone else like to order something?  
  
GAZ: Pizza. (doesn't look up from her gameslave)  
  
RED: Do you have Burger King?  
  
WAITRESS: No, but we have nachos.  
  
PURPLE: That's fine.  
  
ZIM: Bring me meat, I need the meat! (holds up fists) Obey my fist!  
  
WAITRESS: Okay, how would you like your meat?  
  
ZIM: …Meaty…  
  
WAITRESS: And would you like anything, ma'am?  
  
BITTERS: I don't want any of your doomed food! It's all just DOOMED!  
  
WAITRESS: We have doom burgers for those who do enjoy doomed food.  
  
ZIM: Slave girl, I shall have some of this doomed burger food.  
  
WAITRESS: I will be back with your orders momentarily. Please relax.  
  
Waitress pushes cart away and disappears through a door that leads to a small kitchen.  
  
ZIM: Perhaps with this doomed meat, the humans will obey me and the meat!  
  
GAZ: Fat chance, freak!  
  
GIR jumps up and grabs one of Zim's spider legs bringing them both tumbling to the ground. Dib laughs hysterically.  
  
ZIM: Yes, laugh now, but you will soon be at the mercy of my feet. And my fist! (holds up fist)  
  
MIKE: (picks up microphone and turns it on) Attention, we are now riding over the Hawaiian islands. If you look to your left you will see the dangerous Jurassic Park, which has been infested with dinosaurs. We'll be flying a bit higher to avoid any danger. Please stay in your seats. Thank you. (turns off the microphone)  
  
GIR looks out the window and then bursts through. He screams as he falls down through the trees onto the island.  
  
ZIM: (stands up and pulls out his communicator) GIR get back here NOW!!  
  
No response.  
  
ZAL: (talking to Zim) Can't he fly?  
  
ZIM: (nods) Yes.  
  
BITTERS: I told you he was doomed. Just like everything else in this doomed world.  
  
DIB: (sarcastically) Great robot, Zim. Did you make it yourself?  
  
ZIM: My fist does not like you. (speaks into communicator) GIR, you will have no tacos if you do not come back right now!  
  
GIR flies up from the trees and zooms through the window, holding a small baby raptor. The raptor squeaks and glares up at everyone. It hops from GIR's hands and runs up to the pilot seat.  
  
MIKE: Oh my gosh, it's a raptor! Isn't it cute?  
  
The raptor turns its head to one side, squeaks and leaps at Mike, biting his nose. Mike, desperate to get the monster away from him, accidentally leads the plane spiraling downward. Announcer grabs the raptor and swings it out the window. Mike recovers and flies the plane back upward.  
  
DIB: Woah! Did you see that? A real live dinosaur!  
  
ZAL: Yeah, and it almost ripped off his nose!  
  
DIB: That was amazing! (turns to cameraman) Did you get that?  
  
CMAN: Yep, every second of it.  
  
The waitress brings the food and serves it. GIR eats his in only a few seconds. Zim covers himself with the doomed meat and walks around with his spider feet.  
  
BITTERS: Doomed, doomed!  
  
Red and Purple begin to throw nachos at each other as they fight over smoke screens and lasers again. GIR eats the flying cheesy nachos. Pig hides behind moose that has not moved once since the flight began.  
  
  
  
Many, many, many hours later…  
  
GIR: I love you, moose!! (hugs moose)  
  
Moose stares blankly at the wall.  
  
ZAL: Are we there yet?  
  
MIKE: (talks into microphone) My nose is in pain and we are now in Australia. We will be landing shortly. Please exit in an orderly fashion and wait until the plane has come to a complete stop.  
  
The plane lands and everyone rushes to get off. It is now night and very cold. There is a warm wind. There is a lot of foliage and trees. GIR spots a kangaroo hopping off into the distance.  
  
ANNOUNCER: We'll rest here tonight. Tomorrow we will begin the second day of survivor where you will all be placed into groups and begin to make camp. Goodbye for now.  
  
Who do you think will win? Will it be Invader Zim? Or might it be Dib? Please leave a review and include who you think will win. Write whatever you want. If I don't get many readers, I may not continue so please tell all your friends if you liked it. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this. It took me forever to make! But it was a lot of fun. So I salute you Zim fans! Bye! 


	2. DAY TWO

DAY TWO  
  
ANNOUNCER: Today is day number two of Survivor! Today is the day the characters get placed into their groups and begin building their camp. As you can see, the contestants are already beginning to feel the effects of the wilderness.  
  
DIB: (crawling on the ground and gasping) Must… have… FOOD!!!  
  
GIR: (chewing the plane) Yum!!  
  
ZIM: My squeedly-spooch!  
  
Moose chews on a leaf and Pig rolls onto one side.  
  
ANNOUNCER: …right. (pulls out a leather bag) In this bag is a name of every contestant playing on the show. We will first draw a few names for tribe Brain Freezies. (reaches into the bag and pulls out a piece of paper) And the first name is… Zim! Zim, could you please stand over here?  
  
ZIM: (walks over on his spider legs) I assure you that I shall rule all of you, even YOU!! (points to Announcer)  
  
ANNOUNCER: Uh, whatever. The second member of the tribe is… (pulls out another name from the bag) Moose!  
  
Moose walks drowsily over next to Zim and stares blankly at the ground.  
  
ANNOUNCER: Pig!  
  
GIR throws Pig at Zim.  
  
ANNOUNCER: And the next member is… GIR!  
  
GIR jumps up into the air and runs over to Moose and hugs him.  
  
GIR: I love you!  
  
ANNOUNCER: The last person admitted into the tribe will be… The Purple Tallest!  
  
Purple gets a smoke screen and holds it above his head, than throws it at Red.  
  
PURPLE: SMOKE SCREENS RULE!!!!  
  
RED: No, lasers you idiot! LASERS!!  
  
ANNOUNCER: Well, that's all for the Brain Freezies tribe. Now let's move on to the next one, the Chocolate Bubblegums! There will be, Ms. Bitters, the Red Tallest, Gaz, Zal and Dib!  
  
DIB: Fear me!!!  
  
Ms. Bitters: Were doomed, Doomed!!  
  
ANNOUNCER: Over to my, uh, (holds fingers in an L-shape) my left is where tribe Brain Freezies will have to make camp and live. On the right is where tribe Chocolate Bubblegums will have to make their own camp. Survivors, you may begin…now!  
  
GIR jumps on Moose and screams.  
  
GIR: Faster, pony!!  
  
Ms. Bitters slithers over to their area of the campsite and hisses angrily.  
  
ANNOUNCER: (speaking to the camera) We will now show you the different teams, as they are hard at work. Stay tuned. Now, off to some commercials!  
  
Music plays in the background as they show a picture of Bud Light. (Switches to commercials) Shows a bunch of animal crackers ripping out of their box and children screaming everywhere. One boy approaches a monkey cracker.  
  
BOY: You ugly freak! I should soak you in milk!  
  
CRACKER: Oh, yeah? Well, bite me!  
  
BOY: Maybe I will. (grabs monkey cracker and eats it)  
  
ANNOUNCER: And were back after a very disturbing commercial. Let's take a look and see how everyone is doing.  
  
  
  
TRIBE BRAIN FREEZIES  
  
Description of Campsite: Circular shape surrounded by leafy trees. One large tree is about to fall. A pile of rocks lay in the middle of the circle.  
  
GIR is banging his head against a rock and singing "Mary Had A Little Lamb" and the alphabet at the same time. Moose is watching. Pig is dancing without moving. Zim is ranting about doomed meat and Purple is muttering about smoke screens.  
  
ZIM: Okay, we must make this "camp" and as an IRKEN INVADER I will make the campiest camp ever made!  
  
GIR: I like noodles!  
  
PURPLE: Oh, shut up! SMOKE SCREENS are better!! (chokes tree)  
  
Zim surveys the area and then takes out a sketchpad from his backpack and a small pen. He draws a triangle with a hole in it near the bottom as an entrance.  
  
ZIM: There, PERFECT!  
  
He folds up the sketchpad into a little circle thingy and places it in the ground. It digs down deep and up from the earth is a green tent.  
  
GIR: (giggles and colors on Moose with a pink crayon) Pillow!  
  
ZIM: (blinks) That was easy!  
  
Purple yells at a passing butterfly.  
  
PURPLE: Do not mock me! Smokescreens!! (throws a smokescreen at butterfly)  
  
Smokescreen turns on and a enormous mist of blue smoke blinds Zim and he falls back, crushing the tent.  
  
ZIM: NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
PIG: Oink? Snort! (falls over to one side)  
  
The smoke clears and Zim tries to save the already horrible deformed tent from being completely unusable. He leans the tent up against the falling tree and secures it with a rock from the center of the campsite.  
  
ZIM: I guess this will just have to do.  
  
GIR: Eat poof! (takes of his leg and runs around carrying it in his mouth, tripping over everything in his path)  
  
TRIBE CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUMS  
  
Description of Campsite: Triangular shaped clearing, tall grass and many dead trees and branches litter the area.  
  
ZAL: I guess we should get the branches out of the way first and build with it.  
  
DIB: (still trying to figure out the handcuffs) This sucks. 'We love to see you smile' Ha! Lies, all lies!  
  
GAZ: This is stupid.  
  
ZAL: Tell me about it. Now come on. Let's just get this over with.  
  
Zal pushes against the large tree trunk in the middle of the campsite.  
  
ZAL: Dang, this is harder than I (takes a breath) thought.  
  
RED: (takes out his laser and blows up tree) See? Lasers are better!! I knew it, I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MS. BITTERS: Shut up!  
  
DIB: (throws handcuffs aside) Now what?  
  
ZAL: I don't know. I guess we just have to use these branches (picks one up) and build…something. But I can't do it by myself. You need to help too.  
  
DIB: I am NOT working with an alien! I'd rather die than help YOU!  
  
ZAL: (smirking) That can be arranged if you want. I don't really want to be around you either, I would much rather be around that dream boat Moose… but anyway, let's just get on with it.  
  
GAZ: I almost beat the last level. Shut up for a few more minutes or face an unbearable death.  
  
RED: …  
  
MS. BITTERS: Let me teach you all about how incredibly doomed we all are as I am sure you are curious to know…  
  
RED: (shoots Ms. Bitters with a laser) I don't care!  
  
Ms. Bitters attacks Red and they begin to fight.  
  
ZAL: Grr! Well, at least I know who to vote off tomorrow.  
  
DIB: It's tomorrow?  
  
ZAL: Yeah. That's why we have to hurry NOW!  
  
DIB: Fine, but I'm watching you… Where are my handcuffs? (picks them up from off the ground)  
  
Zal shrugs and walks over to Dib. She takes the handcuffs from him and breaks them in half and drops them on the ground.  
  
DIB: How dare you?? Now I must put them back together! I knew you were jealous of their power!!  
  
ZAL: They came in a 99 cent Happy Meal. Heck, you could have at least got one from the Might Kids Meal!  
  
DIB: (glares) I will get you back, I will someday, somehow.  
  
ZAL: (rolls eyes) Yeah, whatever. (sarcastically) And I'm Michael Jackson.  
  
DIB: Than you might as well do the moon walk cuz your goin' down!  
  
ZAL: (sticks out her tongue) You weakling! You can't even stop Zim and a crazy robot from taking over the earth!  
  
DIB: Oh, and I suppose you could do better.  
  
ZAL: I have already taken over 3 planets. Can you beat that?  
  
A long pause.  
  
DIB: You just wait. Soon I will have 20 Cheerio box tops and then I'll get the Super-Alien-Killer-Laser!  
  
ZAL: Sure, and I'll just go get a few from the dollar store.  
  
RED: Lasers! (shoots one at Dib's head)  
  
Dib ducks. Zal finishes clearing the area while Dib sulks over in a shadow, trying desperately to fix his handcuffs.  
  
GAZ: (eyes glazing) I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I BEAT THE LAST LEVEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZAL: Cool! Can you help me make a shelter?  
  
GAZ: Yeah, I guess so. (places gameslave on the ground VERY carefully and then turns around facing everyone) Touch it, and you're dead!  
  
Zal and Gaz gather the branches up and lean them against each other.  
  
ZAL: Push the branches into the ground. That way they won't slide.  
  
Gaz nods and they continue working. In about an hour they have created a shabby yet strong shelter.  
  
ZAL: Done, let's move everything in.  
  
Gaz walks back to where she was sitting and picks up her gameslave, inserts another game, and begins playing.  
  
DIB: I fixed it! Ahaha! Now you shall die, alien! (runs over laughing crazily with heavily taped handcuffs)  
  
Zal rolls her eyes again as Dib puts them on her wrists.  
  
DIB: Feeling the pain yet?  
  
ZAL: Not even a tickle.  
  
DIB: @$%*)^$  
  
  
  
TRIBE BRAIN FREEZIES  
  
Purple looks at the tent.  
  
PURPLE: Do you think it will last? What if it rains?  
  
ZIM: (shudders) Don't worry. I brought glue. We'll be okay.  
  
PURPLE: Glue?  
  
ZIM: My Tallest, glue is some sort of magical human creation that protects you from the rain.  
  
GIR explodes.  
  
PURPLE: (laughing) I see that you have used the, um, special SIR we gave you.  
  
ZIM: Oh, yes. And how, special, it works.  
  
GIR assembles back together, except the body parts are all in the wrong places. His head is where is foot should be and his leg is where is arm should be, ext…  
  
PIG: Oink! (turns blue)  
  
GIR: Let's make tater tots!  
  
PIG: Oooo! (turns pink)  
  
MOOSE: ??  
  
ANNOUNCER: That, my friends, was a real live conversation between Pig and Moose. This is very rare. I hope you all brought your cameras.  
  
  
  
Night falls on Australia. The air is warm and the sounds of bugs fill the air. Their song is strangely beautiful.  
  
RED: Shut up!  
  
Silence. Then a cricket chirps.  
  
RED: I'm warning you!  
  
More crickets chirp.  
  
Red shoots a laser and there is dead quietness.  
  
PURPLE: Woo!  
  
GIR: I like juice.  
  
GAZ: Stupid mummies! They killed me again. At least I have 2 more lives left. Gotta beat the level…  
  
PIG: Oink!  
  
MS. BITTERS: Doomed…..  
  
ZIM: Fist!  
  
As the color fades from the sky, everyone falls asleep.  
  
  
  
Who do you think is going to win immunity tomorrow? Who's going to get voted off? Will Zal vote against Dib, and if she does, will this affect the outcome of the game greatly? Please tell me what you think. DAY THREE promises to be very action packed and full of laughs. So please keep checking back for more. Thank you every1!!!!!!!! 


End file.
